


A Different Way To Study

by EddyWrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Melisandre has chosen you as her apprentice, and has an unusual method to teach you the history and the rites of R'hllor.
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Different Way To Study

It would have been far easier to study R'hllor if you weren’t so distracted by your mentor, Melisandre. You listened to her well enough, but your mind was also somewhere else. Namely, her. She was one of the best people to learn from and you had been excited that she had chosen you as her apprentice. This was all before you even met her. When you did, you realized your studies were going to be a bit more difficult than you had anticipated.

It wasn't as if you didn't want to learn. You did. You were going to devote yourself to the history and rituals of R'hllor, but you also wanted to devote yourself to Melisandre. You could no longer tell which desire was the stronger one.

You watched her as she spoke and paced. She was beautiful. Ever so beautiful. Then, she stopped pacing and looked right at you. "You're not concentrating."

"I know," you replied, hanging your head down. You were disappointed that you were letting her down. She had chosen you and you were wasting the opportunity you had with her.

"Would it help if I teach you another way," she suggested.

"How?"

"I know you watch me. I can feel it. Even if I couldn't see it, I'd know. I did choose you for a reason more than your potential alone. We could take a more hands on approach, but I want you to learn. If it will only hinder you further, I won't do it."

You considered it for a moment. You weren’t sure if it would help or hurt your study of R'hllor. On the one hand, you’d get both of the things you wanted most. On the other, you could potentially lose both. "Could we try it? If it doesn't work, I'll leave. Never to return if that's what it takes."

She smiled at you. "Agreed. I shall test you on the history. Every right answer grants you a kiss. Every wrong answer takes one away until there are none. The more you learn the more opportunities you'll get, beyond even simple kisses should you excel."

You didn't know if she was serious about that offer or if she was simply saying it to persuade you more, but either way, you liked the sound of it. So, you tried. The first time around, you had half right and half wrong, which meant no reward. You were surprised to find yourself driven to improve. Maybe this would work after all. The next time, you got five more right than wrong. This got you a series of five kisses; one on each cheek, and one on your forehead, nose and finally your lips.

Kissing her, really kissing her, led you to become quite the overachiever. In no time you had mastered the history of R'hllor. Now the focus was on the rituals. You continued your quick learning streak, and you could see she was quite proud of you. She demonstrated her pride as well in her rewards. She told you she'd never give herself fully to you until you had mastered all there was to know and do. You’d work hard to make your way there. With every little taste she gave you, you only wanted more.

It was not easy, but you had eventually reached mastery of all there was to R'hllor. You weren’t sure which one of you worked harder for your success, but both of you were happy for it. The night she gave you your final test, and you passed without a single answer wrong. You knew the history and how to conduct the rituals. Everything. Now you could have your ultimate prize.

You did not know what would happen after. You didn't know if she'd move on, go somewhere else, or if she'd stay. You wanted very much for her to stay. You didn't just want her like you had in the beginning with your eyes watching her every move, your thoughts filled only with lust. No, you had grown to love her. To be jealous of anyone who may steal her away from you. You could not say if she felt the same.

You decided that if she wouldn't stay, you couldn't be with her like you had wanted for so long. So, after a congratulatory kiss at your success at the mastery of R'hllor, you spoke on the subject. "Will you leave," you asked of her.

"Leave," she questioned back.

"When this is over? Will you just give yourself to me, then leave?"

"Is that what you want?"

"It's far from what I want. I've fallen in love with you, Melisandre. Really in love."

"Then I shall not leave your side for even a day." She smiled warmly at you.

"Do you mean it," you asked, not wanting to get your hopes up, but you thought you saw sincerity in her eyes.

"I do. I love you very much. I hadn't thought I would, but I can see how wrong I was."

That was enough for you to know she was truly sincere. You pulled her to you, kissing her deeply. When you released her, she slipped out of her red dress as you removed your own clothing. Seeing her like this for the first time made you think you had underestimated her beauty. She was a vision, nothing short of a goddess herself. Your hand brushed along soft, pale skin. You realized then that you would have waited forever for this, but you got lucky. You didn't have to.


End file.
